Ib Fanfiction
by Carissanator3000
Summary: So I got bored, and decided to make my own version of the game "Ib". My story starts out around where Ib finds Garry- but I chose for them to meet a different way. Also, the ages changed, but they're specified in the story. Also, PLEASE let me know what you think of the story- anything I do wrong, or specific things that you like. It'll help me improve the story more! Thank you!
1. Meeting Garry

_**Hey everyone! This is my little "Ib" fanfiction. I started off just before Ib finds Garry, but I make them meet my way. in this version, Ib's 14 instead of nine. Garry's 19 for this story. Mary will be included, too, in the next chapter. But the thing were Ib doesn't know most of the words is changed so that she knows them. It's just easier to write that way. Hope you enjoy my story- and a review would be nice, too, to help me for future reference. You don't have to, though. Thanks! XoXo-Carissanator3000**_

How long'd I been alone in this place?! I was huddled up in a ball, crying. I had been for the past few minutes, at least, but it felt like an eternity. As far as I knew, I was trapped in some other dimension or something, where paintings and sculptures come to life. Not only that, they're dangerous, too! I... I need someone. Normally I was relatively a strong person, but... I seemed broken. I didn't know what to do at this point. These puzzles were impossible! And... every time my rose lost a petal, I'd feel random shocks of pain. Then when it got water, it would regain the petals and I'd feel better. This had to be some sort of a... dream, or something. Because... well, this doesn't happen in reality! I was having a breakdown. Crying in a corner of a hall in a place where sculptures stand up and try and scare you. Hands pop out of the walls and try and grab you, people try and crawl out of paintings and try and kill you.

"Are you okay?" Said a kind voice. I slowly looked up with tear soaked eyes to see a boy, a few years older than me, standing above me, holding out a hand for me to take. He had lavender hair, and a long dark colored coat that was tattered, but cool looking all the same. His hair completely covered one of his eyes. Though the description of his appearance may make him sound rough, he looked... friendly. Trust-able. I liked him at first sight of him. Almost like what you'd feel for a big brother, or a beloved friend. Yes, he was a stranger. But yes, I liked him. And really, that wasn't a problem. He looked so concerned for me. "I can't believe there's someone here besides me..."

I took his hand, "Y-Yeah..." I said. "Thanks." I said. I suddenly seemed shy. The tears were at a halt, done running, because I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't have to be scared. With him, suddenly, I felt... at ease. It was like he was my guardian angel, in a way. Protecting me. After a few minutes of talking, I still didn't know his name.

"I see," He said, replying to something I'd said earlier. "So you don't have any idea as to how things got to this point, either. Seems your situation's much like mine, I must say. Do you have a rose?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, this one." I said, showing it to him. It only had three petals. Yeah... it was a weak little thing, I guess. But every time the rose began to wilt more, so did I. I'd feel random spikes of pain each time it lost a petal, and I'd just get weaker and weaker. It was like I was connected to the flower. I wasn't sure why, though, because red roses meant "true love", and I'd never fallen in love. I was too young, I guess. Maybe the color didn't matter. Maybe it had to do with the fact that red was my favorite color (not hard to tell, seeing as that's half of my current wardrobe). But I can go on and on with maybe's, and never come to the true answer. Better to just skip the "maybe's" and move on.

He held out his own rose, a fascinating blue color. The odd thing was there were no naturally growing blue roses- well, and that has to do with the meaning of the rose, too, maybe- the meaning of a blue rose is something about miracles, I think, if I'm remembering correctly. And coincidentally, he was my miracle. "Whenever it loses a petal... it hurts. Physically. On my own body- is it the same with yours?" He asked. I nodded and looked down. Whenever my rose'd loose petals, there'd physically be wounds left over on me until I put it into water. I rubbed the bruise on my arm just thinking about it. The lavender haired boy spoke again, "We should find a way out of here." He said. "I think I'll go mad if I stay here any longer."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm Ib." I mentioned, since it never really came up.

"I'm Garry." He said. It was hard to fully make out his facial expressions, since his light purple hair always seemed to cover one of his eyes. I reached out to shake his hand, but then a petal came off my rose out of nowhere. I screamed and bent over. This was the most painful one yet, and now I was down to two petals. The pain didn't stop after a moment, this time, though. It kept going. I wasn't screaming anymore, but breathing heavily. My ears were ringing and my eyes were watering, so I clamped them shut. The last thing I was was Garry's worried face hoovering over me.

"Ib? Ib?!" Garry shouted nervously over and over, but all I could sense was the feeling of drifting off... falling... asleep...

**_So... yeah. Sorry it was so short. But I didn't want to go on if nobody was interested... so let me know what you think of my story, and tell me if you think I should go on. Because I REALLY want to bring Mary into the story- and to keep going with the over-dramatic version of Ib. If this isn't too horrible, let me know! I'm already thinking up ideas for the next chapter and I'll have it out as soon as I can. And I swear, it'll be longer, too! Thanks for reading! XoXo-Carissanator3000**_


	2. Meeting Mary

I woke up on the floor in a room with some bookshelves, a window which was covered up by another shelf, and a white couch in the corner. I could tell I wasn't alone, though. One reason I knew this was Garry's coat. He'd put it on me like a blanket. It smelled vaguely like lemon candy, with the faint tinge of smoke. I didn't mind the smokey smell, because the scent of lemon candy was kind of comforting, somehow. I loved it. I felt like burying my face in the coat and going back to sleep, but I had to check in with Garry first. I let out a yawn, which seemed to grab his attention. He'd been laying on the white couch (I couldn't tell before because it was faced away from me), and sat up in alarm. His hair was slightly disheveled, probably from dozing off.

He looked alarmed at first, panting... his face was pale- like he was having a nightmare. His breathing slowed to normal and he looked at me, looking relieved. "Ib?" He asked, color returning to his face.

"...Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Even though he seemed alarmed, I felt... safe. And that wasn't a feeling I'd had this whole time. Not since I met him.

He nodded, "Yeah. Crazy dream, I guess. I can't seem to remember it, now, though..." He admitted. What could've happened in his dream that got him so riled up? Probably had to do with this insane situation we're in- what with paintings and sculptures coming to get us. I'd been having nightmares like that too. But maybe his were different... I guess... he was able to see the worry in my face, because he asked me if I was okay. At first, I was shocked to hear the question, but then I went ahead and replied anyways. "Yeah. I'm fine." I promised him. Once again, he replied with a nod. "Fixed this." He said, handing me my rose. The petals were all restored. And now that I thought about it, the pain was gone. I thanked him, embracing him in a hug. I know, it might seem weird to be so... close with him, since I barely knew him, but I just felt like I knew him. Even though it obviously wasn't true, it was just like I had a connection with him, of some sort. Maybe this was love... Maybe this explained my red rose. Maybe Garry was the one I'd love.

Maybe.

He was hugging me back. We just sat there, my almost on his lap, hugging onto him with my face buried into his chest. I had his long coat over my shoulders. I breathed in while hugging him, inhaling the wonderful scent he had. Even though we were just standing there in silence, it wasn't awkward. I felt welcome in his arms... like I belonged there. Next to him. I felt safe- nothing could happen to me as long as Garry was with me. He would protect me. I just... knew it.

Garry was kind. He'd carried me here while I was unconscious, let me use his coat as a blanket, and seemed to worry about me. He seemed like a good guy. And I'd liked him ever since I first met him.

"Ib...? Ib?" I heard him asking.

I jumped slightly, surprised at hearing his voice, and his grip on me loosening up. I looked at him in confusion, wondering what was wrong. "Hm? What is it?" I asked him curiously, before I noticed what I guess he'd noticed too. Someone was outside the room... someone was coming! "Is-Is someone coming?!" I asked, getting scared. I was too tired to run from those scary painting women, or to avoid those creepy head sculptures... When I was tired, I was always clumsy. I'm not sure if that's normal... but if I ever tried to run or attempt anything active, I'd almost definitely end up tripping over my own feet. No matter how much I concentrated, that just always seemed to happen.

He told me to find somewhere to hide in case it was one of those wretched painting women. "B-But then what about you?" I asked, feeling like I might have some sort of a breakdown (as you can tell, I get a bit dramatic when I'm scared). He looked at me with a small sheepish smile, "I'll be okay," He said, trying to assure me. So I followed his orders and looked for somewhere to hide, but there was really nowhere to hide. "H-Hide- Where?!" I asked, becoming frantic. I was involuntarily letting my imagination scare me. Those painting women were the worst! I was... terrified.

"Behind the couch!" He said, shouting. I'd never heard his voice sound like that before. It kind of scared me at first, enough that I jumped a little. I guess he could see the surprise in my face, because he apologized, saying: "...Ib... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." He said. Normally, it took more than a surprised face to make a guy apologize. Especially if he did nothing wrong... I respected him for that.

Suddenly, the door was busted open by (as a suspected) one of those painting women. Crouching behind the couch wouldn't do me any well this time... I was hopeless. And then I heard something I didn't expect. The sound of thin wood snapping, along with glass shattering and paper. I slowly peeked up from my hiding spot, to see the painting woman torn in half, and Garry standing over her triumphantly- yet still panting. "A-Are you o-okay?" He panted. Astonished, I couldn't even form words. I just knelt there, staring up at him... mouth agape. I managed to nod yes.

He smiled a little, "Well, then, we should get out of here." He said. After a while of silence, he helped me to my feet. We slowly walked out. But right as we approached the doorway...

"AH!" Garry exclaimed. He fell back flat on his back, but I was still standing. Standing before us was a girl who appeared to be somewhere around my age... she was beautiful, that's for sure. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long green dress. She had no imperfections (at least that could be seen from our distance).

Garry protectively stood in front of me. I felt my cheeks warm up, and I knew I was blushing. I don't even know why. "Stay back!" Garry ordered. I looked at him, feeling kind of bad for the lost looking girl. "Garry," I whispered, signalling for him to mellow out. I then looked to the pretty girl before us, "I'm Ib. This is Garry- who are you?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible in my shocked state.

The girl's face immediately grew joyous at hearing me talk to her. "Mary." She said optimistically.

I smiled, "Well. Nice to meet you, Mary."


	3. Stone Arms

_****Hey! I'm back with another chapter- hooray! Well, as promised, here's a nice long, over-dramatic chapter for whoever's weird enough to read this. Haha, just kidding. But uh, it took me a few hours to write this, I didn't plan it, so mind if it's kind of sketchy. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! By the way, if you'd like to post a review, that'd be great too. Tell me your ideas on what should happen, and I might incorporate them in :D **_

_**Okay, that's it. Enjoy! 3 XoXo - Carissanator3000 **_

So far, I seemed to like this Mary girl. She was polite and happy- she kind of just had that bubbly personality that is so great to have in a friend. She made a lot of jokes, which I guess is a good thing.

Garry, on the other hand, didn't seem sure about her. "Ib, I don't trust this. C'mon, we should just-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Mary asked suspiciously.

Garry reflexively jumped back, "N-N-Nothing!" He said. It was kind of cute- the way he backed up from her like that. Most guys kept that whole thing where they always act tough and stuff, but you could tell that they aren't. Garry on the other hand seemed pretty honest, on that note. I couldn't deny it was pretty cute to see him cower like that.

I felt like a pervert thinking about that stuff, so I moved on from the thoughts- shaking them from my head.

"M-Mary, how long have you been stuck here?" I asked her, changing the subject.

She thought for a moment, and eventually began counting on her fingers. Garry sighed, "Considering that she has to count to figure it out, either means that she's not too bright or it's been a while..."

_Duh! _I thought in my head, but I kept a straight face. I really did like this Garry guy, though. He smirked lightly at my silent reaction. But then, out of nowhere, these crazy stone tentacle- things started bursting out from the floor. Mary jumped away with perfect timing, Garry jumped back while grabbing my hand. But my ankle was stuck in the octopus like arms already. It was tight, and it really hurt. "IB!" Garry shouted in distress. The stone arms got tighter and tighter and were pulling me further into them until all my limbs were bound in one way or another- in the most uncomfortable fashion, must I say. I screamed and they stopped moving, but I was stuck. I was off the ground, even- my face was at the height of Garry's. And yes, he was tall. Considering I was relatively short,

"I-I-Ib- are you okay?" Garry stuttered.

I couldn't form words. All that came from my mouth was a quiet whimper. I could see the worry in Garry's face, which broke my heart.

Mary was looking rapidly around us. "...!" She gasped and ran to a small table. Upon it sat a palette knife. She took it and tried to break the arms binding me, but it was no use. "Give that over here," Garry muttered, taking the knife and practically stabbing the arms. Eventually they began chipping away. And finally I fell from the spot, free of the stone arms. I could feel tears forming in my eyes- I was such a baby at times like this.

"You're okay now," Garry whispered. Him saying that strangely comforted me. I felt like I was safe in these arms, like no harm could come to me.

I wondered how long we'd been traveling this place. I lightly rubbed the red marks which remained from when I'd been bound.

I must have looked pretty down, since Mary began to speak such words as: "Ib? Are you okay?" She asked. My response was a silent nod and covering one of the red rings around my wrist with my hand. She shook her head, "You don't need to be scared, Ib. We're gonna get out of here together. Right, Garry? You won't let anything happen to her. And neither will I." She promised. It seemed so sincere- enough that I was crying. She went on, "We're your real friends. You don't ever have to be afraid again, okay? We're here for you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. Garry smirked down at me. I stared at him for a second with my tear soaked eyes before grumbling, "Shut up." And kept walking with Mary down the hall. I head a short laugh come from Garry before he followed us. I could hear his steady footsteps behind me, assuring me that my guardian angel was still there.

After a long time, we decided to take a rest. Mary didn't look tired, she still had that beautiful look to her. But me and Garry both had dark circles under our eyes.

Mary grinned, "I'm gonna sit outside the door and keep watch out for you guys- I'm not tired. You guys sleep. Or... whatever you two want to do." She said with a wink before leaving. I playfully rolled my eyes and watched as Garry leaned up against a wall and took off his jacket, silently handing it to me.

"G-Garry, you don't have to-" I began, but he cut me off.

"It's fine, I'm getting pretty hot anyways. You, on the other hand... you're shivering, you know." He mentioned, insisting I took his coat.

I liked his coat. It smelled like lemon. Well, and smoke, but the nice lemon scent overrode it. Once I put the jacket on, I leaned against the wall in a corner, trying to sleep.

Did I really love him? He was kind, funny, wimpy yet strong, cute, he smelled good (which, admit it, is hard to find in a guy nowadays), he cared about me, worried about me, and... I cared about him too. I think, maybe, I really did love him. And I don't know if that's a good thing.

I dozed off into a dream of my parents. Memories we'd had flooded my mind...

I woke up with a warm and fuzzy feeling. I was wearing Garry's coat, it smelled great. But... but... but I could feel something else. An arm around me, breath on my neck. I jumped and turned around to see a now awakened Garry, who was... spooning me...?

"What the heck?!" I asked in shock. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "You were screaming in your sleep. You wouldn't stop unless I held your hand or something, and eventually I woke up like that." He admitted.

I grinned, "It's fine," I said with a yawn. "Is Mary still guarding out there?" I asked.

Garry shrugged his shoulders in response.

I nodded, "Hm." I said.

We walked out into the hall to see Mary leaning against the wall, looking bored, guarding us. "Have any fun last night?" She said, perking up and smiling when she saw us.

Once again, I playfully rolled my eyes. "Sure." I joked.

Her emotions seemed to bubble up into some adorable cutesy "I love you" face. It was pretty cute. "What's gotten you so chipper?" Garry joked.

"I-Ib's wearing your coat. You guys are so cute!" Mary bubbled.

My eyes widened at the realization. And then I saw goosebumps on Garry's arms, so I shook off the jacket and handed it to him. Garry kindly rejected, "No way, Ib. I'm fine. You get cold way too fast."

Mary giggled, "He just likes the look of you in his coat, eh?" She suggested with a smirk.

Both me _and _Garry rolled our eyes. "Sure," He said, copying my previous joke. I wasn't sure if that was also a joke or if he was trying to make the truth sound like a joke... I was clearly overcomplicating this.

Mary sighed, "You two need to get your romance on." She laughed lightly.

After that, we went back on our little journey to escape this crazy place.


	4. The Doll Room

**Hey everyone! I'm back again :D So I got such a nice review from someone, and suddenly I was motivated to keep writing. Mr. Indigo, was it? **

**Thank you SO much for the lovely review. This chapter's dedicated to you! - XoXo- Carissanator3000**

_I was running home from school, with my normal uniform on. Mom was watering the daisies in the yard and I could see dad sitting inside through the window, reading one of his boring books on politics and stuff. _

_My birthday was coming soon, so we were going to a museum- to see some Guertena's work, I believe. I was so excited, since I'd never been to an art museum. Well, there'd been a history museum, but that was for a school project and therefore no fun. _

_"Ib! How was school, honey?" Mom asked me politely. _

_Hearing her voice I realized something was off. Wrong. What was it, though...? Soon my vision blurred, and I was standing nowhere. No floor, walls, roof, ground, anything. It was just like I was standing in black. "W-What's going on?" I tried to say frantically, but no words came out. Just painful wheezes and breath. I choked on my voice, falling to my knees. _

_Resting before my hands was a palette knife- were had I seen that before...? _

_Surely it had been art class or something. But this seemed like a professional one... strange. _

_"He-he..." Chuckled a voice lightly. I gasped and looked around to see the silhouette of a girl, beautifully shaped, wearing a long dress. As she stepped closer, she became more clear and I could make out a green dress in the darkness, blonde hair... and glowing blue eyes. But those eyes turned red, and the palette knife was suddenly in her hands. I gasped and backed up, but it was like I was in a box. Yet there was nothing there. And I couldn't speak, either. _

_I felt like a mime, panicking and banging my fists on the invisible cage I was trapped in, but this girl walked closer, closer, closer... _

_"Mary," I whispered, and then-_

"Ib? Ib?! Wake up, you're okay, you're okay!" Garry assured me over and over, cradling me in his arms. My eyes flew open, and I could feel goosebumps rising on my skin. I could feel a thin layer of sweat on my forehead from stress, and tears- both dried and wet. My throat was sore and dry. My head was pounding, as was my heart from the terror.

"G-G-Garry!" I cried, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his chest. "Where were you?!" I shouted, but it was muffled by my face still being buried in his lemon- scented chest. Even the smell began to calm me down...

I could hear the worry in his voice, "Ib, what are you talking about? It was all a dream- what happened?!" He asked, glaring over at Mary. I silently looked back and fourth between him and Mary, before finally asking what was on my mind. "Garry, why are you staring at her like that...? Did she... do something...?" I asked.

"You were screaming her name, saying 'no' and stuff. You were terrified." He said, looking me in my scarlet eyes. "You really... don't remember?"

I remembered it was scary, but I had forgotten what I'd dreamt... "N-No... why would I be afraid of Mary? She's so nice." I said quietly. "W-Wait, why was I sleeping in the first place? I thought we were going to get out of here." I said.

"You were feeling sore and stuff from those tentacle things. You didn't want me to, but eventually I ended up carrying you," Garry admitted with a slight blush glued to his face, "You fell asleep like that and I didn't think I'd be able to run with you in my arms. So I brought you back here." He said. He was kind of protective, which I found extremely cute. I could feel heat in my own cheeks, otherwise known as blushing.

Mary smirked once again, "You alright, Ib?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Why?"

"...You're blushing like mad." She giggled after a moment of silence. "You too, Garry."

"S-Shut up." Garry and I said in unison, making us blush even more. "Awww!" Mary exclaimed.

We went back on our search after that. Our search for escape.

Garry looked at a door, "I don't feel right about this one," he admitted.

I nodded, agreeing, "Maybe you're right." I mentioned, "Nothing good ever comes around in this place. Especially in the creepy rooms."

"Guys, what if there's a key or something important?!" Mary quizzed us. "Then we'll never get out. I think it might be worth the risk to check it out. How about this... I'll go in."

"How would it be any better if you died rather than us...?" I asked her with sorrow in my eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm not like you," She gloomily said. "I'm different. I'm not important, but you have families waiting for you. I've got nothing."

My heart dropped hearing this. "N-Nothing?"

Garry seemed confused too, "So what, you're an orphan or something...?"

After a moment of hesitation, Mary nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's it, orphan." She assured us. But it sounded more like she was assuring herself of the fact, rather than us. She then strengthened her statement, "I never knew my parents," She admitted. I could (figuratively) feel my heart drop, breaking at hearing this. She was... alone...?

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

She shook away her pain and smiled, "It's fine. I'm gonna go in." She said.

"Mary, don't!" "N-No!" "Don't go in there!" "You don't know what's behind those doors!" ...Different variations of telling her to stop were shouted from the both of us. But she took no notice and proceeded with what she was doing.

After she was gone, Garry slumped against a wall, "Idiot," He muttered.

That last comment angered me severely, raging me, almost. "What the hell, Garry!? She has nobody, she pretty much could've very well sacrificed herself and here you are calling her a-"

"Shut up!" Garry shouted at me.

Hearing how loud his voice went, I shrunk back, with an involuntary whimper.

After a moment, he looked down at me, "I'm sorry, Ib... I didn't mean to.. .to..." He began, but stopped at hearing me cry quietly. He knelt down so he was just under my face-level, and I had my hands covering my tear soaked face.

Going through all this, I really didn't need to be crying right now.

"Ib, I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I nodded, "Its fine," I mumbled, keeping my voice down.

Just then Mary walked back out, "All clear. There's nothing bad in there, there's actually a key- just as I said. I can't reach, though, so Garry, could you try and grab it?" She asked unknowingly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CUTE?!" Garry shouted at Mary, staring at the porcelein rabbits.

"Garry, I know you're a guy so you might not... get it? But, uh, yeah. They're pretty cute." I muttered.

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what am I missing? Why are you all upset, Ib? What did Garry do?" She asked, half jokingly.

"N-Nothing-" I began, but Garry cut me off. "I was being dumb, I shouted at her for no reason." He admitted.

Mary looked like she could barely keep a straight face, "Your first argument, oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

And this was the moment that both I and Garry facepalmed.


	5. Dolls And Rabbits

_(Garry's POV)_

_Cute? CUTE?! How the hell were these things supposed to be considered cute!?_

_The creepy blue dolls with black, knotted hair, and unnatural big smiles stared at me. Made shivers run down my spine. "I don't even want to be in here anymore," I shivered. _

_"Aww!" Mary retorted. I don't know if it was really a retort, so to say, but it was contradicting my grossed out opinion, at least. _

_(Ib's POV)_

What was up with Garry? Why was he so freaked out, it was just a room full of porcelain rabbits... nothing scary. They were baby colors- baby pink, blue, yellow, green... and some white. "I've always liked rabbits," I mumbled, wondering what could be so creepy from these cute little creatures. Because, well, come on! Just look at them, what harm could they do...?

"Rabbits?!" Garry asked me, staring at me like I was some sort of crazy person.

I nodded, with an eyebrow raised, "...Yeah..." I said, suddenly unsure. What was going on here. "What do you mean, why is it so weird? They're just rabbits." I said awkwardly.

"B-Because they're NOT rabbits, Ib! Are you blind?" He stuttered. I hated him shouting at me. I looked down, "Maybe _you're_ the crazy one. Stop looking at me like that," I insisted. He sighed, "Ib... clearly we're seeing different things." He muttered. I nodded my head, understanding. "So you see... rabbits...?"

Once again, I nodded silently.

"I see dolls."

That confused me. Was he afraid of dolls...? That sounded... weird. I mean, little hunks of plastic weren't gonna hurt you any more than a rabbit... "And?" I asked.

Mary looked at us, "When the spirits are tired, then you'll see comforting images. When they're awake, you'll see disturbing ones."

Garry and I both stared at her in wonder, "Huh?" We asked in unison, which was kind of creepy, but at the same time kind of cute. "What do you mean, spirits...?" Garry asked unsurely. We both stared in expectance for an answer.

"...I dunno. I just remember hearing it somewhere," Mary admitted, "But it seems that's what's going on. So, does that mean your spirit is tired and yours is awake...?" She asked, looking at me and then Garry. I shook my head, "I don't know, but that doesn't sound right. I've slept for quite a while now, I don't think I'm _tired _of all things."

But supposedly Garry understood, because he began to explain to me. "Not you physically, I think she means mentally. You're younger, too, so you're probably more freaked out or something, I guess. Your soul must be tired of all this,"

"And yours is... awake?"

"Alert," Marry corrected.

I nodded, acting like I understood, but of course I didn't. I guess it was just one of those things - like math. I never understood it, but whatever.


	6. Goodbye, Mary

My feet were sore from all the walking, but I didn't want to hold up the others. So, I just kept my mouth shut and went on.

I noticed a glum look on Mary's face. For the past few minutes we'd all been pretty silent, overtaken by grief. Yet, none of us seemed to know why... "Mary? What's wrong, you look really... down." I stated.

She looked down at her feet, "Well..." She began.

We all stopped walking. Me and Garry looked at her expectantly, until she went on. "Only two people can escape this place," She admitted.

"W-What- what do you- two?!" I stuttered. Garry looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm not leaving you," He promised.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, once again. I could be emotional sometimes... "B-But Mary!" I shouted, so upset that my knees were shaking.

Mary shook her head fervently, "You two are gonna escape. I'll stay here," She insisted.

"No!" I shouted.

Garry kept staring down at the floor, not saying anything. I knew what he was thinking. Whether I liked it or not, he was gonna try and get me out of here rather than Mary.

"Then I'll stay," Garry muttered quietly. It was almost impossible to hear, yet those words rung in my head as loud as a bell. "G-Garry! No! We're all getting out of here, okay?!" I shouted.

He stared at me for a long moment before looking away, "If only two of us can escape, we need to decide on who's staying here."

I bit my lip, "We're all leaving, okay?"

Mary and Garry looked at each other. "I'll stay," They both said at the same time. "N-NO, you and Ib need to get out of here. Not me, YOU!" They argued, saying the exact same words at the exact same time.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "We're all getting out of here together, okay?!"

The both nodded shortly, and then Garry decided we should rest more. I was glad to have the oppurtunity to rest my legs from all the walking once again.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the chapter...! I know it was really short, but I'm writing this in class haha, we have a computer based school so I'm writing this during the lesson! **

**Hopefully they don't check my history! Haha, thanks for reading, and I'll be back with another chapter ASAP! Love you guys!**

**XoXo- Carissanator3000**


	7. Comfort

(GARRY'S POV)

Ib fell asleep a few minutes after lying down. We were on a couch thing, and she had her head resting on my lap.

I lightly stroked her hair as she slept, seeming so peaceful. Mary looked over at me with a concerned expression, "You and Ib should get out of here. I'll stay here, I've been here for a long time. I can handle it." She insisted.

"Ib says we're all leaving together," I mumbled, "I don't want her to be upset. We can't tell her our plan. We'll have her leave with you, and I'll stay here until the next oppurtunity to leave comes." He said.

Mary shook her head, "I couldn't do that to you," She said. "Or to Ib, she loves you. She really loves you, and you guys both have someone. Since I have nobody, it only makes sense for me to stay here. Nobody's gonna come looking for me, but Ib's what, 14? She's young. The search will continue on and on, and nobody will ever find her. She won't leave this place without you, you know."

I looked down at the sleeping Ib. She was so beautiful, peaceful, graceful... I loved her too. I'd do anything to protect her. "And you think she'd leave you behind?"

"...We might have to stage something."

I knew what that meant. She was saying we'd fake her death, so that Ib would leave with me... "I don't like the idea," I stated.

"I wasn't expecting you to," She replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you stay here, letting me and Ib leave. I'm not going."

"And what if it backfires?" I asked, my main worry on Ib. I didn't trust this Mary girl much, anyways, but Ib seemed to like her. Therefore I'd have to be kind to her, and pretend to like her.

Just because I don't like her, though, doesn't mean I was going to let her die... Let her stay behind. That just wasn't right.

A short, quiet moan came from Ib in her sleep. "...I'll miss her," Mary said quietly, tears brimming in her usually joyful eyes.

"...We'll never forget you, Mary. I have to admit, I had my suspicions of you- at first. But, well, you've really proved yourself. You're a great friend, Mary." I said. Those words were all true, though I'd never really realized it.

Mary kissed Ib on the forehead, "Goodbye, Ib. Take care out there," She whispered. Then she looked me in the eyes for a long moment... before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you too, Garry." She said, holding back shakiness in her voice. "Take care of her."

And just like that, she'd ran out of the room and faked a scream. It sounded so real, blood curdling...

(IB'S POV)

I heard a blood curdling scream, slamming my thoughts from the peaceful dream into reality. "W-W-Where's Mary?!" I shouted, looking around the room.

"One of the... one of the paintings stole her rose." Garry said dully, "She's gone,"

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and then they began to fall. Rivers poured down my face, as I tried to keep my sobs at a minimum. I buried my face in Garry's chest, and he loosely wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the chapter and for all your support. I guess this is a more dramatic chapters again, but I really just didn't plan at all and this is what ended up being written. **

**So, uh, yeah! I guess it's not too shabby for a chapter that had no planning xD **

**But, yeah, once again. Thank you so much for all your support, reading my story, posting reviews, favoriting and all that jazz. Haha :) **

**XoXo- Carissanator3000**


	8. Fighting For You

Mary was gone. It was just me and Garry now. I don't even know how long I'd sat there on Garry's lap, with my head buried in his sweet-smelling chest, sobbing for the loss of my friend.

He was lightly rubbing my back, saying short little things to comfort me. "It's okay, Ib... there was nothing we could do... it wasn't our fault..."

He didn't seem so much as sad, as worried over me. "Why didn't you like her?" I asked him, not meaning to let the question slip from my lips.

He sighed, "That's not true, I did."

"Then... why... why aren't you sad?"

He paused, "The way I try and deal with stuff like this is that I comfort other people. Once they're calm, it's easier to let go because it's not always on your mind"

I shook my head, "But you still didn't like her. Or trust her, at least."

"...I..."

We sat there on the couch for a long time after that, hugging. Silence.

"Garry?" I asked after a long time.

He looked at me giving me the initiative to ask him the question.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

I know it's a cheesy line, but I honestly wanted to know. I just needed to know...

And I finally saw tears form in his eyes. Well, the one visible eye through his lavender hair. "I will always be with you." He promised. "If you ever feel scared, or lost, or lonely... just look my way."

*Before I get questions, yes. This IS from the song. I thought it might be cool to quote the songs and game a little bit. And no, I don't own the song. I'm pretty sure it was by Ashe or something?*

"Garry..." I whispered.

"I will always be here for you." He swore. Once again, I found more tears on my face, but this time they were hopeful tears. "Everything will be okay," He promised.

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I know the chapter was kind of short, and once again overdramatic, but I had fun writing, at least.

By the way, I do absolutely no planning first. I just kind of write and see how it turns out, so with ALL these chapters I hope you mind the sketchy-ness.

If you don't know what the song I mentioned earlier was, you can find it on YouTube. It's called "Fighting for You" by Ashe, I think...? Correct me if I'm wrong.

But thank you SO much for reading and supporting me! Love you guys!

XoXo - Carissanator3000


	9. Almost A Kiss

Mary was gone. Who knows when I'd see her again? Never. I knew. Never. Mary was gone. Her rose was taken by a painting woman.

She was beautiful. She was a good friend, who really cared about both me and Garry. And she should've escaped with us. I'm not sure if I want to go on without her…

"I'm fighting for you," Garry whispered.

I looked up at him, my tears had been trying. "G-Garry…" I said, and stared into his eyes. Slowly, we leaned in, and…

Bonked foreheads.

I leaned back, and sighed. Then we both broke out laughing, since we'd just pretty much ruined "a moment".

After a while of laughing, and then some awkward conversation, we left the room.

We walked for a while, but soon enough I began realizing something. "If one of those paintings or something stole Mary's rose, where are all the petals?" I asked.

Garry shrugged. That seemed to really irritate me. "Garry, do you know something? Did something… else… happen, that you aren't telling me for something?"

He shook his head, a little too soon. I stopped walking. "Why are you keeping something from me?" I asked stubbornly.

He sighed, "Ib, I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a straight face. But I knew something was up.


	10. Welcome Back

"Garry, please. Just be honest with me." I said. I kind of had a thing for knowing when I was being lied to, and he wasn't too good at hiding it. I wasn't mad or anything, I don't even think I _could _truly be mad at him. I just felt like he didn't trust me, if he wasn't even gonna tell me something.

He sat there, silent for a moment. "...Ib, I'll tell you when we get out of here. Okay?" He asked. I frowned and shook my head, "Garry please," I whispered.

But he copied my response, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

We both sat there in silence until we decided to keep on walking. I was starving... "Garry, do you think we're gonna starve to death or something? Who knows how far this exit may be?" I asked, my optimism was gone. "What if we die before we get there-" I went on, but he cut me off.

"We won't. Ib, no matter what, I will get you out of here safely. You have nothing to worry about. Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I admitted.

I personally didn't like eating in front of people, it just made me feel awkward. But if I was close to someone, then I guess it wasn't too bad. "Then let's try and find something to eat," He decided.

"Garry, b-but everything's just paper. Or clay or something." I said.

"...What do you think would happen if we just... drew stuff?" He asked.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "You're implying that we eat paper?" I asked awkwardly.

He laughed and shook his head, "No, silly, I was saying, you know, if the pictures of living things are alive here, maybe if we drew, like, an apple or something, then maybe it would turn into an actual apple. I think." He concluded with a run-on sentence. I didn't mind, I liked the way he talked. It was really cute, well, kind of feminine, but I still loved it.

I shrugged at the idea, "Maybe," I said. "I guess it's worth a try," I mentioned, as we looked around for an empty sheet of paper and a pen.

Suddenly the air felt tense. "Garry, I think I hear footsteps," I whispered, looking behind me for the slightest moment. He defensively stood in front of me, "Sh," he whispered. I did as he ordered, keeping my mouth shut. Then I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a figure in a green dress. With blonde hair.

"M-Mary!" I cried, running out from behind him. Tears were running down my face, "Mary I thought you were dead!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

It was the girl who'd died, she was... she was here! I unwrapped my arms from Mary, and looked at Garry in anger. I never thought I could be mad at him. But I guess this changed it. "Garry, you-you...!" I said, trying to hold back more tears from falling. A petal fell from my rose, and I shot to the floor, screaming. Somehow I never noticed that I was down to three petals.

"Ib!" Garry exclaimed, running to me. But I couldn't forgive him for making me go through all that grief. Not yet, at least. "Don't touch me!" I shouted, inching back, closer to Mary.

Garry stood in front of me, dumbfounded. "I-Ib..." He said, seeing the anger, the fear behind my eyes.

"You lied to me," I cried. "You said she was dead!"

Mary knelt down on the floor, "Ib, it was the only way to get you to leave this place." She said sweetly. "I couldn't let you leave here without the person who loves you most."

Garry gracefully tried to move closer to me, but I reflexively moved away. "You lied to me. You said Mary died. You made me go through all that grief, and yet... and yet..." I couldn't find the words anymore. I just looked down at the floor, and the hall was filled with silence.

"I love you," Garry whispered. "I was only trying to protect you,"

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands, curled up in a little ball, trying to keep my crying to a minimum. "Ib, I'm so sorry. Garry didn't want to do it," Mary explained, "I made him do it. We had to make a decision, and we knew that you wouldn't let us go if you knew-"

"I can't trust either of you, can I?" I asked, my tears slowing. I felt broken hearted, betrayed by the two I loved most.

At hearing my words, pure horror showed in Garry's face. "Ib, Ib, I'm so sorry. I love you. I couldn't live with myself if you stayed behind here, and Mary wouldn't let me stay. I never meant to hurt you, please, Ib, forgive me." He said, holding my hands and looking into my eyes. But I just looked away.

I wasn't able to control myself. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I couldn't even open my mouth. Every time I did, words I didn't mean came out of it. Yes, I felt betrayed and broken hearted, but...

A few tears formed in both Garry and Mary's eyes. Actually, Mary was full on sobbing, but Garry was just glassy-eyed, mostly. He stood up, his face going a bit red. He knocked a sculpture off a shelf in anger, and it shattered at my feet. "Garry, stop! You're just going to upset her more!" Mary cried, restraining his arms.

I almost felt scared of Garry right now. I inched my way into the corner, and let myself drift off, ignoring my hunger. Ignoring the pain of my wilting rose. I just let myself sleep, listening to the sound of Garry and Mary's arguing.

This had been the first time I'd seen Garry act so out-of-character. Mary, too, the normally optimistic one was in such tears.

But in my dreams, maybe everything could be right again. Maybe we could be at home, all three of us. So I shut my eyes and drifted off.


	11. Too Many Tears

_Hey everyone! Back with another chapter, thanks to a few certain people... I have some people who are really helping me in terms of support, especially someone I hope to call my friend, "Mr Indigo". I don't even think I would've written the past couple chapters without them! Once again, a chapter dedicated to you. I hope you like it, even though it wasn't planned too well. I'm still trying to make it the best I can, just for you! _

_Once again, thank you, and I hope you keep enjoying the story 3**_

I've never been depressed. I've never had a reason to, until now. In this world, as of now, I was alone. Garry and Mary, my only two friends in this fabricated world, _lied _to me. How could they do that? I thought... I thought that we were friends.

I had woken up what felt like hours ago, but it was probably only minutes. I kept my eyes shut and pretended to keep sleeping, just to listen to Garry and Mary. Of course, I wasn't your typical "stalker" or whatever, I just thought this was the only way to hear the truth now. I couldn't trust them to tell me, right? They'd just lie to me... right?

"She's just a little girl!" Mary cried out at Garry's angry talking.

He sighed, "You're the same age as her!" He retorted.

"...Garry. Listen to me. We shouldn't have done that. Who else does Ib have to trust? She's alone, apart from us. We can't lie to her. I'm not going to anymore. No matter what. She... she... Ib, she just means too much to me." She said.

From the side of the room Garry was on, I could hear some sort of ragged breathing full of "hics", leading me to the impression that he was crying. "I love her," He said quietly. Hearing that, my eyes flew open involuntarily. "Garry!" I gasped. I don't know how it was so surprising, it was just... I didn't expect it. And hearing it, I wasn't mad anymore. "G-Garry, I-I..." I stuttered. His face was in such agony. I felt like crying just looking at it. "Ib, I'm so sorry..." He said.

Unable to hold the tears back any longer, I let them pour down my face. "G-Garry, I love you!" I sobbed, jumping up (giving me a head rush), and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. I didn't bother to keep the sound down, I couldn't hold back. I felt like some emotional child.

Garry stayed silent. I looked up at him, "G...Ga..." I stopped. He stared down at me with such agony, pain, misery... his expression was so dull... Garry was broken. I broke him. "Garry, I... I was being... childish. Emotional. Please, please, say something." I pleaded, but he just looked down at me with those eyes. "Ib, I... I hurt you. I can't ever do that again,"

"And you wont!" I said, "It wasn't even you! I was just... just..." I could no longer find words. The longer I looked into those depressed eyes, the more dead inside I felt. Like we were spiritually connected, or something. Or... or maybe this was love. I wouldn't know, to be honest, what love was. But this feeling... it was so... I just couldn't find a word more fitting for what I was feeling. It was so pure, so real... so painful. I just felt so... in love.


	12. Garry's Changed

Mary had been silent this whole time. "M-Mary...?" I asked unsurely, looking over at her. "W-What's... wrong...?" I asked her.

She looked down at her feet, "I... I'm not leaving. I've realized I've been pulling you two apart far too much, I just... I just can't... go..." She said quietly. It was almost too quiet to hear. Both Garry and I stared up at her. "I'm not like you. L-Like I said, I have nobody." She frowned.

"It doesn't matter that you're an orphan! I'm sure my parents would be fine to take you in, I-..." I stopped talking as she shook her head. "No, Ib. That's not what I mean, I mean... I... I'm not like you. Literally."

I stood beside Garry, wondering what she meant. I just let that sink in my mind for a moment, "I don't get it," I responded.

"Ib. I'm a painting. I'm one of those painting women you've seen all around these halls." She said, making both mine and Garry's jaws drop. "I... I know I should've said something, I just... I just... didn't know how you'd react. And I know, it was selfish of me. To... to not tell you. To expect you to let me leave this place with you guys. But... I can't. I realize that now."

Garry clenched his fists, "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE LIAR," He shouted, overcome with all the emotions. "Garry, stop!" I shouted, but he wouldn't listen. Not this time.

"You meant to hurt us all this time! You were only faking being nice! How could you?!" He shouted. I was over his tantrum. "STOP!" I yelled, and slapped him across the face. I know, it was unlike me. But I couldn't just sit there and let him yell at Mary. She stood there, staring at us in silence. "Before I go," She said quietly, holding out a pen. "You won't survive without this," She said. "You need it to make food, that kind of stuff. I want you to have it. I'm a painting, I don't need it."

"N-No. You keep it. You're gonna carry it for us, okay? Because you're coming with us." I said, but halfway through saying "us", Garry cut me off.

"No, Ib! What the hell are you thinking?! Have you seen what these damned paintings do?! I'm not letting Mary stick around with us, she'll try and kill us, you idiot!" He spat. I didn't cry this time. "I'm not an idiot." I said dully. "And if you don't agree that Mary's coming with us, then you can stay behind. I thought you were different, Garry. I thought you loved me,"

"Ib, he does. He's afraid for you. I don't blame hi-"

Garry pulled me away reflexively as Mary reached out to touch my shoulder, "Don't touch her."

I shook away from him, "Stop." I muttered, "I don't need you to protect me. Not from her."

He stared at me in surprise. "I-Ib..."

"If she was plotting something to hurt us, she would've done it by now." I stated. "Why do you have to... suddenly... you're just out of the blue so... unlike you." I mumbled. "I miss the old Garry," I mentioned.

His eyes widened. "Old Garry?" He asked. "What do you mean, Ib? I..."

"You used to be so bright and cheery, now you just mope around. I guess it's my fault for getting mad at you, but you're the one who lied to me. Why can't you two get over it and we'll all get out together? Why does it have to be like this? We can't just... just..." I stopped at another loss of words. "I love you both. Can't you two shut up and agree that we'll all get out?" I muttered.

The looked at each other and nodded.

And we went back to the same-old, same-old... walking.


	13. Old Garry Returns

*Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. My computer was acting up. I fixed it though! Hehe, and one more thing. I'm really into making movies and stuff, and I'm making a Corpse Party (I'm gonna play Naomi) one soon and putting it on YouTube. Right now, I'm starting the script for an Ib live action movie. Do you guys think I should make it based on the real game or based on my fanfiction? Well, without further ado, here's my newest chapter!*

"Ib, I"m sorry. I shouldn't have let out that sudden outburst, I mean... it wasn't like me." Garry apologized sympathetically. I looked down, "So am I, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or slapped you," I admitted.

Mary grinned, "Now kiss and make up, you two," She joked.

Me and Garry both blushed immensely. "M-Mary!" I exclaimed. She just giggled and kept walking with us.

"Ib I know you don't want to talk about this," Garry brought up once again, "But we have to make a choice. We need to decide who's staying and who's leaving," He said. "Because there's no way we're letting you stay here, and it's up to you who's going home with you."

I insisted, "How about this. We leave hand-in-hand. Nobody stays behind."

Garry nodded, "...Okay."

"Deal," Mary agreed, but I could tell she was lying. But to avoid argument, I kept my mouth shut. We couldn't waste any more time.

After a long time of boring, tiring walking, we decided to take a break. "Mary, how did you know that only two people can escape this place at once?" Garry asked her as I flopped down on a couch.

She looked down. "You two aren't the first to get stuck here," She said glumly. "And you aren't the first to want all three to escape."

I looked at her with sorrow behind my eyes, "...So they left you here?"

"Of course, who'd want to drag a painting into the real world?" Mary responded blankly. "I mean, I'm... unstable."

"Unstable?" I asked questioningly.

She nodded, "I lose control sometimes. I... I go nuts. And sometimes... sometimes you can't stop me. I might try to hurt you. Or Garry. I don't want to do that. That's another reason you should just leave-"

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you, okay? So put it out of your head."

"Well we don't even know what happens to paintings when they leave the fabricated world! They may just die! What if you brought me back, and you can only have two people go through, so Garry's trapped here, and I just _die? _How'd you like that, Ib? Huh?" She said irritably. "I'm scared, okay?! I'm a coward. I don't want to leave, because if I leave then I might die. And if I die, then you'll be alone and Garry will have stayed back for nothing!"

Garry sat there, dumbfounded. "...Unstable..." He muttered once more. What was going through his mind...?

(GARRY'S POV)

Unstable? "I might try to hurt you". "I go nuts". "You can't stop me". "You'll be alone" "I'm scared, okay?!" "I'm a coward". "I don't want to leave". "We don't even know what happens to paintings when they leave the fabricated world!" "You two aren't the first to get stuck here"

All those phrases just sounded like Mary pleading for us to leave her behind.

"Ib, if this is what she really wants..." I began quietly, but then Ib shot me a look that said "NO' all on it's own. I awkwardly looked back to Mary, who looked miserable.

(IB'S POV)

"..." I didn't know what else to say.


	14. Embarrassing Moment

(_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I wrote like the best chapter I've written in forever, was about to hit Submit Document, and guess what happened? My computer crashed. I've been kinda unmotivated for a little while so, uh, I didn't know what to write, because I felt like it couldn't be as good as it was I WILL try and make it a little funny / awkward with a little visit from mother nature to Ib haha, I don't even know why. Just in the mood to write something a little more awkward lol. So hopefully this chapter's okay, since by now I've forgotten what I wanted in the last chapter, so I guess this might not be as good as the one I tried to write and lost, but I guess it should be okay.) _

After a while of talking, we decided to take a break from the subject. At one point, Mary brought up something about a toy box or something, "What about a toy box?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, "N-Nothing. It's just... somewhere that old drawings went." She looked down, "I lived there for a while, you know." I wasn't sure quite what Mary meant, but I just accepted not to pour salt on the old wound. "Oh. So, do you think we're close to the exit?" I asked, changing the topic as to not keep her upset any longer. Mary looked around for a moment, "Uh... I think so." She said as we entered a relatively narrow hall. Suddenly, a black gloved hand shot out from the wall, grasping for something. I jumped back, knocking into Garry. He was taller though, and didn't fall back or anything. He just steadied me for a second. "Crud," Mary said under her breath, "I forgot about those. Be careful, they'll come out from anywhere,"

I had to admit that I'd forgotten them too, since the last encounter with those black hands had been so long ago. I slowly walked up to the gloved hand, just out of it's reach. I gently put a finger on the glove, and pulled it off. Underneath was hard wood, a carving of a hand. Once I'd removed the glove, it just turned to a normal, still statue. "I... uh, think I found their weakness." I said, dropping the glove to the floor, which used the little fingers as legs and ran away, leaving me laughing.

"So it's the gloves that are alive?" Garry asked in disbelief.

I even felt around the wood hand after a moment of hesitation. "It's rock-solid." I said, stunned, "How w-was it moving?"

Mary sighed, "Same way the paintings and other sculptures and stuff do. Nobody really knows how we do it,"

Garry's face fell at the word "we". But at least he kept his mouth shut. And this was when I realized that I hadn't been romantic with him for quite a while now. I remembered almost kissing him, when we ended up bonking foreheads at the mere thought of it. Garry looked over at me obliviously, "What are you smiling about...?" He asked.

A blush quickly spread it's way across my face, "N-Nothing... I was just... uh, thinking."

He raised an eyebrow and stared for a moment before looking away, "Okay?" After that, we all (including Mary) broke out into a fit of laughter because of the awkward silence after that. I loved just being able to laugh... something that seemed so hard to do in a place like this. "Seriously, though," He said, after the laughing died down. "What's gotten you smiling?"

The blush returned to my face as I looked down, "I was thinking a-about something... we did- I mean, almost did." I said, hoping he'd take the hint.

Despite my hopes, he seemed to not get it. "Huh?"

I sighed, "When we almost kissed and then we bonked our heads together." I plain out said.

"Oh..." Garry responded after a moment, blushing even deeper than I had been. Mary squealed in delight, "Whaaat?! How could I have missed something like that?!" She giggled with her bombastic, bubbly personality.

It was funny how quickly our moods could change here. Just a little while ago there'd been yelling and fighting, and then mellow, then sorrow, and now we were back to this. I guess we might have been starting to crack under the pressure of all this, but I really couldn't tell. I actually felt pretty calm for the most part when I was around these two. We were about to be out of the hall, when instead of one gloved hand popped out from a wall, there were two. Two strong arms shot out and grabbed me around my torso with a painful grip. I was even lifted a bit off the floor by maybe an inch or so.

"G-Garry!" I shouted, trying to push off from the wall, but with no use. He was about to step forward, try and take off the gloves when I stopped him. "Garry, no! The wood's solid underneath!" I said, trying to hold back showing the pain I was in. Probably failing, though, since I could see it in Garry's eyes. "I'll break it," He said through clenched teeth when another hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. "GARRY!" I howled, seeing his face turn from white, to red, to purple...

He soon fell limp in the gloved arm, and the black hand released him and shot back into the wall. He dropped to the floor, unconscious. I hope unconscious, at least. But the arms holding me wouldn't let go. Mary was then grabbed by the wrist, but she stared at it, "Could you please let go? Me and my friends are in a hurry." She pleaded, when all the hands shot back into the wall before flashing her a thumbs up sign.

I fell to the floor out of breath from being squeezed to the breaking point. My main worry was on Garry, though. I dragged myself across the floor with Mary's help, and collapsed on his sleeping lap. "Garry..." I whispered. I could hear his subtle breathing, and quick heart beat. So I guess he was okay, just passed out from being deprived of air. "Couldn't have said that a bit sooner?" I asked Mary with a rude tone. I didn't mean to be rude... I just...

"What's that?" Mary asked me in fear, looking at my legs. Curiously, I looked down to see something horrible. Blood... not because I was hurt, though, it was just that, uh, mother nature hated me."...You seriously don't know...?" I asked Mary. She looked scared... did she seriously not know what a period was? She shook her head, "A-Are you okay?" She asked.

I blushed, "It, uh... how am I supposed to explain this?!" I said, cursing mother nature in my head. "W-When you get to a certain age, you, uh... start to..." This was probably one of my most embarrassing moments. Plus, if Mary didn't know what a period was, I bet she wouldn't have any feminine supplies I could use, either. And when Garry woke up... oh, man..

And of course, the way that things tend to work out for some reason, Garry let out a little groan in his sleep, before starting to wake up. I mentally cursed myself before getting off him, and trying to find a position to stand in to hide the mess, with no luck. Was this supposed to be karma or something? What did I do wrong? ...Damn. This was going to be awkward.


End file.
